Tick-Tock
by RaichuFloette
Summary: The clock is ticking! Time's running out! Ash has thirty seconds as a Pikachu. He can't waste any more time! So what is he going to talk about with his partner? Short one-shot. Added Pikachu's POV. It's basically the same oneshot except with Pikachu/Brandt's point of view thrown in.
1. Chapter 1

_**30-SECOND-ASHCHU**_

"Lily, just let me drink the potion!"

"Ash, are you even _listening? _This potion might have side effects, like sprouting tails and ears out of your body."

"I don't care!"

Lily sighed. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you. And remember this; it only lasts for thirty seconds, so make sure you talk about something important with Pikachu."

"Pikaa!" the rodent agreed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Ash growled in annoyance. He grabbed the potion and chugged it.

And promptly passed out.

"Ugh…"

Groaning, Ash slowly opened his eyes. Then, remembering he had a time limit, leaped to his paws and swung around to face Pikachu, who was now as big as he was. He looked down at his body; a Pikachu's body.

Lily was currently talking gibberish to Dawn and Brock; well, human language, that is. But it sure _sounded _gibberish!

"Pika-pi?" Pikachu asked. (_Ash?_)

"It works!" Ash exclaimed. Knowing he only had about twenty seconds left, he said hurriedly, "Okay Pikachu, so this potion lasts thirty seconds! Better not waste time! What's your real name?"

Pikachu just stared at him.

"PIKACHU, WHAT IS YOUR REAL NAME!"

"Pi!" (_Oh!_) Pikachu squeaked sheepishly. "Pi ka chu pikachu chupi pika." (_My real name is Brandt. I don't like that name, though, so I just used my species name instead._)

Ash hesitated, wondering how many seconds he had left. Deciding not to ponder on it any longer, he said, "I just wanted to let you know buddy, I love you!" He felt smoke encircling him. He knew his time was up.

The last thing he heard before he passed out again and Pikachu screaming, "Pika chuuuu pi!" (_I love you too!_)

Ash opened his eyes. He looked down at his body again. His normal human body.

"Pika-pi?" came a voice.  
Ash looked down and smiled. 'Brandt' was staring up at him with gleaming black eyes.

Ash knelt down and stroked his buddy's ears.

"Chaaa!" Brandt purred cutely.

Ash flashed his partner a toothy grin. "Well, at least now I know how you feel about me!"

"Pika!" Brandt said gleefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**_30-SECOND-ASHCHU_**

"Lily, just let me drink the potion!"

I hung my head, embarrassed by my trainer's actions.

"Ash, are you even _listening?_This potion might have side effects, like sprouting tails and ears out of your body." Oh boy, Ash wasn't backing down, was he?

"I don't care!" Nope.

Lily sighed. I could see the annoyance in her eyes. Me too, sister. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you. And remember this; it only lasts for thirty seconds, so make sure you talk about something important with Pikachu."

"_Don't do anything stupid!_" I warned.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Ash huffed. He grabbed the potion and chugged it.

And promptly passed out.

Me and the others exchanged concerned looks. We stared at him and saw that he was reforming into the shape of….

"_A Pikachu! Pika-pi's a Pikachu!_" I yelled gleefully. I couldn't contain myself.

"Ugh…" We all looked.

Groaning, Ash slowly opened his eyes. He suddenly leaped to his paws, scaring the heck out of me, and swung around to face me. He looked down at his body for a split second before looking back up.

Lily was chatting away with Lily and Brock. I blocked them out.

"_Pika-pi?_" I gasped, praying to Arceus it worked.

"It works!" Ash exclaimed. Yes! He said hurriedly, "Okay Pikachu, so this potion lasts thirty seconds! Better not waste time! What's your real name?"

I was baffled at the quick change of subject. Was he bi-polar, or something? Wait, on second thought…. "PIKACHU, WHAT IS YOUR REAL NAME!"

"_Oh!_" I squealed, surprised by his shouting. "_My real name is Brandt._" Cool name, right? "_I don't like that name, though._" I was being honest. "_So I just use my species name instead._" Please tell me he's not going to call me Brandt in front of the other Pokémon. Ugh, why did I have to tell him that!

Ash simply stared at him before blurting, "I just wanted to let you know buddy, I love you!" Smoke encircled him, closing around his body. His eyes dimmed and closed.

Panicking, I shrieked at the top of my lungs, "_I love you too!_" as his body changed back into a human's.

He gazed down at his old body, and I could see relief flicker in his soft amber eyes.

"_Pika-pi?_" I asked, knowing he couldn't understand me. But his name he could understand.  
Ash looked down at me and smiled. I stared up at him.

Ash knelt down and stroked my ears.

"_OHHHH yeah, right there!_" I sighed in contentment.

Ash flashed me his signature toothy grin. "Well, at least now I know how you feel about me!"

"_You got that right!_" I yipped.


End file.
